They Say That Opposittes Attract
by anne918
Summary: JUICY Chapter 4up! What will happen when Portman has to turn to Banksie for help.SLASH!
1. chapter 1

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
A/N- Hey guys, this story has been floating around in my head for a while, and I thought I would give it a go. This story is probably eventually going to be slash.  
  
This is set at the end of the first term in the Ducks senior year.  
  
They Say That Opposites Attract  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It's three p.m. on a Wednesday afternoon. Coach Orion is seated at his desk reviewing some paper work, when there's a knock on the door. The door opens and Dean Portman walks in the door looking not so happy to be there.  
  
COACH ORIONS POV  
  
"Hey coach, you wanted to see me."  
  
This isn't going to be easy, but rules are rules. It's for his own good. "Dean, come in, sit down."  
  
Portman came in and pulled up a chair. "What's up?"  
  
"Dean, I'm sorry I have to do this, but your grades for the term just came in and you have a C in Algebra and World History. I have to bench you until those grades come up."  
  
Portman looked crestfallen. I know that there's not a whole lot he likes about being at Eden Hall. Hockey and the Ducks are the only things keeping him here.  
  
"Is my scholarship even good if I can't play hockey, because of my grades."  
  
"Yes and no, If you fail to meet Eden hall guidelines your scholarship gets revoked, but these aren't Eden hall guidelines, they're mine. Eden would technically let you play with a C. You'll just be sitting on the bench until that C turns into a B-. I'm sorry Dean. You knew about the rule."  
  
"This sucks, who cares about algebra anyway. I'll never use that crap, and world history is all a bunch of dudes that are already dead, who gives a.."  
  
"Ok Portman, calm down. If you really want to play, there is a way. It's going to take a lot of work, though."  
  
"I'm all ears coach. This is our last year at Eden Hall, and probably the last yearwe'll be together. I don't want to miss it all, on the bench, that would suck."  
  
"I've talked to both Mrs. Mckinley and Mr. Snuff. Grades are technically closed, but reports don't get sent out for two weeks. Your grade for Mckinley is a 78, and your grade for Snuff is a 77. They've both agreed that you could do an extra credit project that could bring your grades into the B- range. These projects have to be extremely well done if they are going to change your grades, and they require you get a tutor to help."  
  
"I don't really get along with many people here."  
  
"They think if you agree to use a tutor, you will be really trying, and not just wasting their time. I asked if one of the Ducks could tutor you, because of, um.. well. not getting along with people."  
  
Dean smiled a little, "It's ok coach, I know I'm a bad ass."  
  
"Anyway, they looked at the Ducks roster, and the only Duck they would agree to was Banks. He had both of those classes his freshman year and got straight A's"  
  
"Ugh, he's such a kiss ass. I guess Banks would be OK."  
  
"Great, I'm sure he won't mind. Let me know what he says."  
  
"What! I have to ask him. I thought you would arrange it."  
  
"I think I've spent enough of my time with this already, don't you? Give Banks a call and get back to me in a couple of hours. It needs to be done right away."  
  
"Ok, do you have his phone number?"  
  
"You don't have his phone number? How long have you been friends?"  
  
"We've been teammates for six years."  
  
"Ok," I handed him a piece of paper with Adams address and phone number on it, and he was out the door.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
PORTMANS POV  
  
I walked out of Orions office completely pissed off. I was Pissed that I needed a stupid tutor to play hockey. Pissed that I would need to spend more free time with school work crap that I would never use, but most of all pissed beyond belief that I would have to ask Banksie for help. It's not that I hate him. I just don't like him very much. Banksie and I just don't click. I went to my dorm room, cursed a few times, and finally called the number the coach gave me. I might as well get this over with.  
  
OK GUYS, DO YOU LIKE? IT'S EVENTUALLY PROBABLY GOING TO BE SLASH. I'VE NEVER WRITTEN A STORY WHERE SLASH WAS THE MAIN PLOT, AND I WANT TO GIVE IT A WHIRL. I THOUGHT PORTMAN/ADAM WOULD BE A FUN WAY TO GIVE IT A GO. PLEASE R&R, I NEED SOME REVIEW LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LOL  
  
-GINA 


	2. chapter 2

I don't own the mighty ducks  
  
THEY SAY THAT OPPOSITTES ATTRACT- CHAPTER TWO  
  
WARNING- There's some mild violence and major language in this chapter. If that offends anyone I'm sorry.  
  
Thank you to all the people who reviewed this story. You all made me so happy. I wasn't sure if anyone would like the strange pairing. Apparently you do!! Thank You!!!  
  
PORTMANS POV  
  
The phone rang quite a few times before someone picked up. Someone finally picked up the phone, and didn't sound very happy.  
  
"Hello, Banks residence."  
  
"Uh, hi, is Adam home?"  
  
"Yes, he's home, but I'm on an important call and he's doing his homework. I suggest you call back later. Preferably after nine, that way I won't have to deal with you."  
  
After that I heard the phone click. They hung up on me. "Well, that was harsh. What the hell is wrong with that guy. "His Khaki pants must be too tight." I chuckled to myself. I decided to just go to the address on the paper. I wasn't getting anywhere from calling. I might as well go to his house and ask in person. I know that he's home from the uptight shit I talked to on the phone.  
  
As I was walking to Adam's house, I realized I had never actually been to his house. I had been to all the other Ducks places, but not Adams. It made me start to think. Have any of the Ducks been to his house, weird.  
  
I finally got to his house. I had to switch buses twice and walk quite a distance to get to it. I looked up at the sprawling driveway, the well kept yard, and the huge house. It was majestic. "Wow, He really is a rich boy, isn't he?" I was about to ring the doorbell, when I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"Excuse me, Can I help you?" a small Hispanic, older looking woman said behind me. I smiled a little. I must have looked really weird just staring at their house. "Yeah, I'm looking for Adam. I'm on the Ducks with him."  
  
Her face lit up at the mention of Adam's name. "Sure, come on in, Adam's probably in his room doing his homework. I'm Rosalind, but you can call me Rosie if you want to."  
  
I nodded. She opened the door to the huge house, and as soon as I walked in I felt like I was out of place. The house was beautiful. It must have been like a dream growing up here. It's like being on vacation every day. I think after seeing this I like Banksie even less for how perfect his life is.  
  
Just then a door opened, and a woman came out of the room screaming obscenities behind her. She had a bottle of hard liquor in one hand. She came stumbling into the room.  
  
"Phillip, Just get the f**k out of here and go f**k your slut girlfriend. You're such a sick bastard. This is all bullshit. I'm sick of this marriage. I'm sick of being a mother. I'm so fucking done with the whole thing. Fuck anyone you want, I don't care anymore.  
  
"Grace, you're such a nasty bitch drunk. I'm too god damned busy for this shit right now. Go pass out somewhere."  
  
I was just staring with my eyes wide open. Rosie gave me a smile and led me up the stairs. As we were walking up the stairs, I heard a crash. I turned around. Apparently she had thrown a bottle at him. He ducked and it hit the wall.  
  
He ran up to her and slapped her across the face. "Stupid bitch, don't ever forget who calls the shots in this house. You ever pull shit like that again, you'll regret it."  
  
I turned away and followed Rosie. Why was she so unfazed by all of this. We got upstairs and she pointed a door out to me. "This is Adams room." She pounded on the door. "You have to knock loud. He always puts on his headphones when they fight." She smiled at me.  
  
The door opened, and there was Adam, with headphones cranked extremely loud. He looked more normal than usual. He had on a pair of jeans and a t- shirt. I've never seen Adam in a t-shirt. He turned off his headphones.  
  
"Hey Rosie, what's up?" He cringed as he heard the screaming coming from downstairs. Then he noticed me. He looked puzzled. "Portman? Uh hey, come on in."  
  
"Do you boys want something to drink?" Rosie asked.  
  
"Yeah, You can bring up a couple of cokes if you want, thanks Rosebud" Adam said with a big smile.  
  
"So, I must admit, I'm really surprised to see you here. Out of all the Ducks, you're probably the last one I'd expect to see. I'm sorry about the fighting, you shouldn't have had to see that."  
  
"Were they your parents, the two that were fighting?"  
  
"Yeah, they're my parents. Rosie practically raised me though. It's funny, her title is actually housekeeper. I prefer to call her live in, sensible, loving adult.  
  
"Is that why none of the Ducks have been here?"  
  
"There are a whole list of reasons. My parents fighting is one of the main ones. It's nothing against any of you guys. There are a lot of issues. I just don't want to be the center of controversy and attention." Adam took a deep breath andpaused for minute. "Look Dean, I know we're not that close, but can ask you to keep what you just saw a secret? The Ducks, hockey, and Eden are my escapes from this place. I wouldn't want to have to deal with all of this there too."  
  
"Yeah man, I understand, I can keep a secret. Dude, I'm sorry, I had no idea. I just thought your life was perfect."  
  
"Nobodies life is perfect. It feels kind of good to have a Duck at my house. Do you want a tour, Come on."  
  
We both got up and Adam proceeded to give me a tour of the upstairs. There was still screaming and crying coming from downstairs. Adam was just ignoring it. He showed me a bunch of bedrooms. We didn't go into his parents' bedroom, but he showed me his older brothers bedroom. He explained that his older brother had escaped to New York for college. There was hockey stuff all over the room, posters, trophies, and framed jerseys.  
  
"Are you sure this isn't your room. Are you his clone or something?"  
  
He laughed, "No, I did get my interest in hockey from him. He's five years older than me. Whenever things would get bad he would take me to the pond or the rink to skate. Skating progressed into hockey. He was so good at it. He was awesome, but he quit. My dad started to put way to much pressure on him. He couldn't handle it. He said it wasn't fun for him anymore."  
  
We went back to Adams room after that. Rosie had brought our cokes back and had put them on the table in Adams room. Adam had a really nice room. It was big. He had a laptop, pretty big T.V., all the stuff you could want. The room was adorned with hockey stuff, of course. He had jerseys hung on the wall, and trophies in a case. I glanced over at the clock and realized that I have to call coach back soon with an answer.  
  
"Uh, Adam, Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead." He looked a little taken back. I had never called him Adam. I hardly ever even call him Banksie. It's usually rich boy, preppy, moneybags, and those are the nicer ones.  
  
"Um, I need a tutor in order to keep playing hockey. The only one the teachers would agree to was you. It's stupid and lame. If you want more details you can talk to coach. I just need to do two extra credit projects to bring my grades up."  
  
"Sure, get the details of what you need to get done and we'll figure it out. The only warning I have for you is if I tutor you, it will have to be here. My parents have a hefty list of rules. One of the rules being that I have to be home when I have no said plans. That way I don't get into any trouble with my delinquent friends." He said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ok, thanks man, I'm sure I can handle your family. It takes a lot scare me off. I gotta call coach and let him know. Where's the phone, man."  
  
"Here, use my cell. I don't want my father to get pissed."  
  
I called the coach and told him the good news. He was glad that it was taken care of. Adam and I hung out for about an hour. I decided to head back to the dorms after that. Adam walked me down to the door. The fighting had stopped, and there were no parents in sight. We were just about to get to the door, his father yelled for him from the other room.  
  
"Adam, get in here!"  
  
He rolled his eyes so only I could see it, and said that he would talk to me in school tomorrow about a tutoring schedule. We said goodbye and I left realizing that Adam Banks was a mystery. I thought I had him all figured out. I don't know him at all. Not one of the Ducks do.  
  
Ok guys, there's the next chapter. I really hope everyone likes this story so far.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW (  
  
-Gina 


	3. chapter 3

I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. They mean so much to me!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
PORTMANS POV  
  
I left my dorm the day after I talked to Adam with a thousand thoughts running through my head. I hate thinking this much. I hate having all this stuff on my mind. I'm usually just running through life with nothing to think about. After last night, I don't think I can do that. I keep thinking of things I could do to help Adam. I keep wondering if not telling anyone about his home life is the right thing to do. I want to tell someone so badly, not to gossip. I just want an opinion about how to help him. All this crap isn't what I do well. I need help, but I gave him my word, so I'm not telling anyone. I think the best way to help Adam is to be his friend. He doesn't really have any real friends he can talk to this about. I can be that person.  
  
I pulled myself out of my thoughts to go to breakfast. I walked into the cafeteria and there were the Ducks. They were sitting in the same spot where we always sat. They were laughing in the same manner that they always did. I sat down and got a chorus of "Hey Portman." I said hi to everyone and couldn't help but glance over at Banks to see if he was OK. He was in his normal morning routine of sitting at the corner of the table by himself studying for some random test that he has today.  
  
Everyone started making plans to go out tonight.  
  
"So Banksie, are you coming tonight?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Where are we going? I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Mall, see a movie, the usual." Charlie answered.  
  
Adam shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, anything to get out of my house for a few hours."  
  
"Yeah, It must be horrible to live in that huge house and to get anything you want, huh rich boy." Goldberg kidded.  
  
"Yeah it must be really hard to have to ring Mr.Bellvidere anytime you need something." Averman kidded.  
  
All the Ducks were laughing and telling rich jokes. Adam just had a distant look in his eyes and was looking very intently at the table.  
  
I was getting so pissed. I'm not sure if I was pissed at all the comments they were giving to Adam or that I use to give him much worst. "Why don't you all leave him the F**k alone! You don't know what his life is like. You don't know what goes on at his house...."  
  
Adam slammed his book shut, gave me a dirty look, and left.  
  
All the Ducks were completely stunned. They didn't know what to say.  
  
Fulton finally got the courage to ask what I knew they were all thinking. "What's the hell is up your butt. He knows we're just kidding. You're usually the one that starts the rich boy jokes."  
  
"Can I add to that," Charlie asked, "Adam always takes the joking in stride. Does anyone know what's wrong with him?"  
  
All the Ducks shared puzzled looks, and then they all looked at me. "I gotta go. I don't want to be late for class." I answered, trying to get out of that very uncomfortable situation. As I left, I heard Fulton talking to the group. "Who was that and where is Portman?"  
  
Most of the rest of the day went along uneventfully. I was supposed to meet Adam after my last class. I was so nervous to meet up with him, after the incident this morning. My palms were sweaty and I keep going over in my head what I'm going to say to him. I've never seen him so angry. The look he gave me before he left sent shivers down my spine. I woke up today wanting to befriend him, and I almost blew his secret. He probably thinks he can' trust me.  
  
I was interrupted out of my thoughts.  
  
"You're late." Adam said as he tapped his watch with a slight smile on his face. I didn't expect him to be in a good mood.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about before..."  
  
"We'll talk about that later. I don't really want to get into that right now. It looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together anyway. Let's go find out more about this project I need to get you to ace." He said with a half smile.  
  
Ok, this is weird, he's not mad. It makes me wish I had gotten to know him sooner. We both walked into coach Orions office to find out all about the projects we needed to work on.  
  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333333333  
  
Did everyone like it? I think it was a tad boring, but it was a necessary filler chapter. The next chapter is going to be juicy. That's all the hints you're getting out of me. 


	4. chapter 4

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been so long. I went away for a couple of weeks and was having too much fun in the sun to even think about logging on to a computer! Don't hate me too much though, when I got back to good old Massachusetts it was snowing.  
  
Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and excitement with this story. I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but wait no more. Here's chapter four.  
  
***WARNING**** This chapter contains slash and mild sexual situations*****  
  
PORTMANS POV  
  
Another horrible day of school is finally over. Have I mentioned yet that I hate this place. Sometimes I wish that I hadn't decided to come back here from Chicago, but Fulton and the Ducks make it worth it.  
  
Yesterday, Adam and I had our meeting with the coach and the teachers. They told us all about the assignments and gave us both copies of the specifics on them. Afterwards, Adam and I made out a schedule for study sessions. We meet about five times a week, usually at his house. It's really going to suck, but it makes me feel a little better that he's helping me.  
  
After we made out the schedule, we talked a little bit about my breakfast outburst.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Um, Adam, Uh....."  
  
"Don't worry about this morning. I'm not pissed, but I will be if you tell anyone about my home life."  
  
"I know, uh, I don't know what happened, dude, It just flew out of my mouth. I'll be more careful. I'm sorry I was an ass."  
  
Adam laughed, "It's ok."  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
As I'm going through my locker, I realize that I lost the schedule that Adam and I made yesterday. "Shit!" I'll just got to Adam's house tonight and get another copy of the schedule from him. I'm pretty sure that we have a study session tonight anyway.  
  
I went back to my dorm, grabbed something to eat, and headed over to Adam's house. I rang the doorbell and Rosie answered.  
  
"Hello, Dean right? Come on in."  
  
""Hi, Adam's supposed to be tutoring me tonight."  
  
"Oh, ok, I didn't know that he was tutoring two people tonight. You know where his room is, go on up."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I walked up the huge staircase, and went up to Adam's door. There was a sign on the door.  
  
STUDY SESSION DO NOT DISTURB THANKS, ADAM  
  
The door was opened a crack. I guess I should just walk right in. I walked in and was completely shocked at what I saw. Adam was heavily making out with Craig Miller, the captain of the basketball team. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. Adam was straddling Craig, and they both were just in boxer shorts. They were kissing madly and it looked to me like Adam was the aggressor. He was holding Craig's hands down and teasing him. I want to walk away. I know I shouldn't be watching this, I can't seem to move. Adam whispered something in Craig's ear and they changed positions. Craig was now straddling Adam. He began kissing down his chest and was playing with the rim of his boxers. It was at that moment that I finally decided that I should leave before I see too much. I start to turn around and I knock over a stack of books on Adam's desk. I froze and the room went quiet. I slowly turned around as I heard Adam's voice.  
  
"Shit.... Didn't you lock the door?" Adam was glaring at Craig, "and you," he turned to look at me, "What the hell are you doing here? You can read, can't you? There was a sign on the door."  
  
"Uh, um, I can go..... I didn't mean to...I'm just gonna get out of here." I started to leave, but was interrupted by Adam.  
  
"No, Portman stay, Craig's leaving." He glared at Craig again. "We need to talk about this," he said looking at me. I nodded.  
  
By this time, Craig was completely dressed, and Adam was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He had managed to pull his pants on. I was still sitting in the doorway feeling stupid.  
  
Craig sat on the bed near Adam for a minute.  
  
"I'm sorry," He reached out to take Adam's hand, but Adam stood up and walked to the other side of the room.  
  
"I'll call you later, ok, Just go."  
  
Craig got up looking heartbroken and disheveled. He grabbed his books and left the room.  
  
"Can you lock the door? I don't need Rosie walking in on this conversation."  
  
I locked the door and sat on his desk chair. He was still standing with his back to me. He finally came back over and sat on the bed. He took a deep breathe. I could tell he was really stressed out about all of this.  
  
"So, you're full of surprises this week, huh?" I said with a half smile.  
  
"This is so not funny," he said trying to hide his own very slight grin. He turned serious again, "Look, I'm gay, and nobody knows. Not my family, my brother, the Ducks, nobody! The only people that know are my small string of ex-boyfriends and Craig. I'd really like to keep it that way."  
  
"Ok, I can understand that. My lips are sealed."  
  
"It must have been weird for you walking in on that. I'm sorry I was such an asshole. Do you think I'm a discusting freak now?"  
  
"No, not at all, don't be an idiot Adam. I don't think less of you now. I was a little shocked at first, but I don't hate you, dude. You must think I'm a pretty shitty person, man.  
  
"Come on Portman, I'm sorry. This is terrifying for me. You're the first straight person that is finding all this out. So, you're ok with all this."  
  
"Yeah, it's cool. Who else have you gone out with."  
  
Adam slightly shoved me, blushed a little and said, "none of your business. So what brings you here, besides trying to yank me out of the closet before I'm ready."  
  
"I never knew you could be so sarcastic." I responded with a laugh. "I lost our study schedule, I knew you'd have a copy and I was pretty sure we were supposed to study tonight."  
  
Adam walked over to his desk and pulled the schedule off his corkboard. "So, what's up with you lately? You and Fulton have any crazy plans this weekend?"  
  
"Nah, he's got plans with Jen. It's their one month anniversary." I tried not to roll my eyes as I told him this.  
  
"Oh, I thought you liked Jen."  
  
"What! I do, she's really cool, it's just..... never mind , it's stupid."  
  
"Come on, I've been gushing all my problems to you over the last couple of days. Let me return the favor."  
  
I looked over at Adam. He looked so sincere. "It's really stupid. Fultons always been there, all the time. You know, Portman and Fulton, The bashes. He just spends so much of his time with his girlfriend now. I don't know....."  
  
"You miss him. You should talk to him. Tell him how you feel. At the same time, Fulton does have to make time for his girl too. You should try hanging out with some new people or find a girlfriend of your own.  
  
"Well preppy, not bad advice for a pretty boy."  
  
Adam smiled, "I aim to please."  
  
"So... How serious are things with you and Craig?"  
  
"Not too serious, we've been together a few months."  
  
"It looked pretty serious to me."  
  
Adam blushed, "It's more a physical relationship. I think it's going to end soon. I can feel it coming, you know."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be, not your fault."  
  
Adam and I talked the night away that night. We talked all about family, friends, relationships. We had so much in common. I never knew what a great guy he was. I felt like I was getting to know a complete stranger. I feel really lucky that I've been given the chance to get to know the real Adam Banks.  
  
Hey,sSo what do you think? Was it worth waiting for, Let me know!! R&R  
  
-Gina 


End file.
